Impellers such as centrifugal pump impellers are designed to accelerate fluid inside of a pump, e.g., to push fluid radially. Typical pump impellers are mechanically balanced flat circular disc type objects having a centralized drive shaft bore for accepting a drive shaft and vanes or blades on the surface arranged radially or in a sloping pattern. The centralized drive shaft bore of impellers are typically threaded for connecting to a threaded drive shaft of a pump. Because impellers are usually tightly secured to drive shafts, persons often rely on many different types of tools or other instruments to assist in removing and installing impellers by manipulating both the impeller and drive shaft at opposing ends of a pump. Unfortunately, tools and instruments currently employed often damage the drive shaft and/or the impeller resulting in unbalanced impeller rotation and pump vibration causing premature failure of pump components. In practice, damaged impellers are often refurbished by grinding down parts of the impeller to reestablish a balanced impeller for future use. However, grinding can limit the workable life of an impeller.
Non-destructive techniques for removing and installing impellers such as pump impellers is desired.